The Haunted
by Kiss My Fang
Summary: Sequel to I Will Haunt You.  My invisibility gave me a whole new level of temptation. It was the monster of me. sequel to first ending, not the alternate ending
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is the sequel to _I will Haunt You, _and it continues off of the original ending, not the alternate.**

**Bella became a vampire after becoming a ghost. Sound right?**

**Okay, let's continue.**

**This is just an experiment, so I'm going to need a lot of feedback from you readers (if there are any of you). **

**I would like to thank FireEyedStranger for making me write this, and encouraging me. Thank you.**

**here we go:**

* * *

I didn't mean to kill him. I don't know that I meant to even do anything. I had to wonder, was I just caught up in the hunt? Was it simply because I was a young vampire, and unable to resist? Or was there a part of me, one that was kept hidden under layers of my heart, that wanted to? 

Did I enjoy killing that innocent man? Did I like hunting him in the dark, tracking his every step, and trapping him? Did I enjoy looking him in the eyes and edging closer, knowing he thought he saw an angel? Was there a part of me, a deep and horrid part, that liked sucking his blood and silencing his screams while watching the light leave his eyes and his life slip through my fingers?

I think there was.

And with this thought I felt myself metaphorically fall deep into myself,

And I fell.

And fell.

And fell.

Until I hit into the dark corners of my soul where hopes died and monsters lurked.

I became what I never wanted to be.

A soulless monster.

* * *

I felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. So slow, that I could watch each individual snowflake fall to the ground. I felt as if I were slowly fading into the scenery, I became the trees and the hills. I became the snow. I became death. 

It was at this moment that I realized I was invisible.

_Good._ I thought with satisfaction. I deserved to be nothing.

I had been given a chance to be good, the chance to be a vegetarian vampire. But I had messed up.

I had used my invisibility to my advantage, and ran away from the restraining arms that held me back.

My invisibility gave me a whole new level of temptation. It was the monster of me.

* * *

The cold was nothing to me now. It was just a variant shade of blue in a blue world. Kind of cold, cold, freezing; it all hit my icy dead skin the same way. It was the warmth I wanted, I craved. A fire, an oven, the red ambrosia that was the pinnacle of my shame. 

I wanted nothing more that to feel warm right now.

I distantly felt a hand, also icy cold, slip into mine. I snuggled down deeper into the snow.

There was nothing better than burrowing yourself into the snow. It was silent, so silent, with the muffled howl of the wind above you. It tasted of normalcy and a cold comfort. It sang into your ears, both sweet and sinister: "you will never be more than this".

And I wouldn't. I would lay here, hidden from time and humanity until the sun burned out and the world ended.

I deserved nothing better than this.

I felt the hand grasp mine more firmly and I tried to tug away, my snow cocoon was much more inviting. The hand gripped and pulled, and I burst silently from the snow. The hand guided me like a newborn into the world.

With a blast of light, color, and shapes, everything came back.

Shame.

Hate.

Bloodlust.

Anger.

These were my companions.

Then, I remembered there was a twinge of love when familiar arms encircled me. With a sigh, I melted like snow under the sun in his arms.

"Bella." Edward's voice said, more comforting than the snow on any day. "What happened?" His voice held two meanings.

What did you do?

What's wrong?

But he knew, I was sure of that.

He scooped me up and cradled me in his arms, like I was a child. Or still human. I dug my face into his shoulder and clawed onto his shirt.

* * *

I sat in our room with Edward. Hours had passed, and not one word was said. The air was too thick with shame and self-loathing for words to get through, even without I felt as if I was drowning. 

Edward sighed and slid closer to me on the bed and set me on his lap. He tucked my head under his chin and talked. The rippling of his vocal cords vibrated against my face.

"Bella, it's okay." He said gently, as if he wanted to explain everything he was thinking, but couldn't.

"Edward," I said with a dead calm that disguised my horror. "I killed someone."

He stared ahead. "I did too, you know."

"I know. But I just hoped-- I never wanted to be that way. I wanted to be stronger." I winced as I realized he could have taken that as a direct jibe to him.

"Bella. We all fall off the wagon sometimes, remember? You've been doing well, especially considering your…particular…power. Just take this, and use it as a lesson." He nuzzled my cheek.

The incident played over my mind in a series of horrible images. A delicious smell, not so far away. Three sets of strong arms restraining me. A brief struggle. Then the realization that hit me.

If I disappeared...

I disappeared, and the arms fell through air. I followed the smell.

Then the blood, red like rose petals on the snow.

I shuddered, trying to suppress my thoughts into the recesses of my mind.

"Is it okay…if we stay in the house for awhile?" I whispered into his throat.

"I think that would be for the best." He said, and I knew he was thinking of avoiding another murder incident.

I ducked my head in shame.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

"I-" I stopped short as I caught sight of something.

My reflection.

I watched my horrifying eyes widen in disgust. My hand reached out of it's own volition and grabbed the nearest object.

I chucked the object in my hand, which I realized was a lamp, at the mirror across the room. It collided with the mirror with a loud shatter, and a myriad of shards, both from the lamp and the mirror, rained down on the thick carpet.

"Bella!" Edward said, surprised.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to see-"

"Your eyes?" He answered for me, and I nodded my head.

"It's okay." He said soothingly and rubbed my back in slow circles.

But it wasn't.

I hated every fiber of my being. Every tissue and vein that had absorbed that poor human's blood.

I hated myself.

* * *

**Okay, please review! Let me know if it:**

**"Tis drivel and poop"**

**-Kiss My Book**

**Has anybody read that book? I just finished it, and love it. I can't remember the author, but I'll get back to you on that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In tribute to Halloween, I thought I'd give you guys some more ghost story.**

**enjoy! and thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Edward joked, his eyes bright with amusement.

I managed a chuckle. "That big of a secret, huh?"

"Definitely. The art of catching and killing a penguin is a rather secretive secret that only I myself know." He managed a mock serious face.

Penguins. That is what I sentenced Edward and myself to. We thought it would be best to stay away from heavily populated areas for awhile.

Let's say, Antarctica.

Yes, I sentenced us to Antarctica, the most boring, sanity-wrecking place on this planet.

Everything was white, white, and more white. The ground, the trees, the sky. All so pale. Well, maybe not the sky. The sky maintained a white/gray hue at most times.

The point is, when your whole world is the same color, life is very boring.

It did have its beautiful moments, like when you happened upon a tree dripping with icicles. Or when your foot scuffed up the snow and uncovered a patch of glittering ice. Yes, it was very beautiful.

But most of the time it was white, boring, and depressing.

I eyed the group of penguins 200 hundred feet away from us with a look of skepticism on my face. From what I had tasted of Antarctica's fauna, the rest didn't seem to hold much promise.

The slick and shiny heads of the penguins bobbed up and down as they waddled across the ice, ignorant of what was about to happen to them. They seemed almost blissful, in a penguin-y sort of way, where all that mattered to them was their mate, the ice, and their next fishy meal.

I was losing my appetite by the minute.

"Huh. Well, since you seem so hesitant to disclose your tricks of the trade, shall we look for other game?" I quipped.

"I suppose." He said distractedly, looking up at the sky.

I tilted my chin up and scanned the sky. It was a rather clear day today, the sky calm; it was a good break from the blustery winds of the tundra. The milky clouds swirled together in a peaceful way, and a crisp breeze lifted my hair from my shoulders.

"What?" I asked, still staring at the sky.

Edward's gaze was still locked onto the heavens, and he didn't seem to hear me.

"Edward." I said a little louder, grabbing his arm.

He tore his eyes away from the sky and looked at me distantly. "Yes?"

"What're you looking at?" I reiterated.

Edward gave the sky another cursory glance. "Nothing. It just kind of…reminds me of something."

"Of what?"

"I…I don't know."

I looked back up. I didn't know that a sky could remind somebody of something. I scrutinized the clouds, my brow furrowing.

"Do you think it could help me remember?" I said quietly.

I kept my head tilted up, but I could feel Edward staring at me.

A silence stretched on for a few minutes, and then he replied softly. "I don't know, Bella."

Although I already knew the answer, it still hurt. I tried to keep my face composed, but Edward sensed my distress and took me into his arms.

He rubbed soothing circles into my back. "A little was lost in translation, is all."

"I know. I know. It's just…it's like there's parts of me missing." I said slowly.

Edward shook his head. "You're still you, Bella. My lovely, wonderful Bella."

"The human memories where going to fade anyway." I whispered under my breath.

Even if I wasn't a ghost before I was a vampire.

I remembered what the Bloody Ghost Man said to me, not too long ago.

* * *

_He still looked like he didn't believe me, but decided to let it go. "Maybe you were murdered, and don't remember. Though it's kind of early for that. Heck, I've been dead for two years, and I can still remember how I died."_

_"I KNOW how I died. And what do you mean by "though it's kind of early for that"?" I said slowly._

_"Well, ghosts kind of...forget things. Except for who murdered them. We'll never forget that."_

_"What do we forget?" I said, surprised._

_"Well," he paused, looking at me oddly." Family, friends, our names, basically our whole life. I can't remember my name." He added sadly._

_What?! I would forget my family and friends! I don't want to!__ I started to panic silently. I didn't want to forget anything about my life. I looked up at Bloody man to see him looking down at me sadly._

_"There aren't many of us, girl, but we're all over the place. My suggestion to you is to forget about leaving this world. It hardly ever happens. What you should do is find yourself a nice place to haunt. A big house, a lake, a school. Heck, I haunt these here woods!"_

* * *

I fled shortly after, leaving the Bloody Man. His words seemed to hold an importance to me now. Forgetting didn't seem so bad till you actually forgot, and then…everything began to feel empty.

Who I am is defined by what I remember, and my memory was a little patchy.

I was a patchy person.

Because, of course, vampires eventually begin to lose memory of their human lives as well. And both of these combined?

A patchy person.

"Bella." Edward said, jostling me from my horrible reverie.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go back?" Edward looked at me apprehensively.

Suddenly, the rest of my resolve and hope shattered like the mirror in my room had nearly a month ago. My body froze and stiffened, my eyes looking and straining at the figure at the edge of the wood.

"What is a human doing here!" I hissed.

Edward let go of me and sniffed the air. "What?" He said tensely.

But I ceased to hear, only to see the figure before me, poised at the edge of the trees, staring at me intensely.

I waited for several things to happen simultaneously.

For the scent of the human's blood to waft over me.

For Edward's arms, strong and protective, to hold me back and away.

For my eyes to turn a threatening shade of black, with every sense sharpened and deadly.

But none of this happened.

The human, male, walked towards me slowly and surely, I leaned back and growled.

_No, no, no, no!_ All I had built up couldn't be wrecked again.

As much as I wanted to not kill the human, the deeper and darker part of me leaned forward and rubbed his greedy hands together.

I silently begged the human to turn around and run, run very far away.

That's when I realized some things were off.

The man, who appeared very elderly, was wearing a 1930's vintage jacket. It confused me that someone would wear this in extremely cold weather, and live. But there was something more off about the man that began to ring bells in my head.

He skin was just as pale as mine.

As he drew closer, his pasty skin became more apparent. Not a human pale, a dead pale.

I checked his eyes and scent. He didn't _look_ like a vampire. He didn't _smell_ like one.

Then I saw things that my naïve eyes should have seen before.

The slight pink aura surrounding his frame.

The space between his feet and the ground.

He was a ghost.

I drew back farther and hissed. "Get away! Get away from me!" I pleaded.

He held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture, a kindly look on his old face.

"Please Miss; you call to us like a beacon." He ventured inarticulately.

* * *

**I know it all seems very confusing right now, but I have everything planned out, I'm not trying to be annoying. It is merely a tool of suspense!**

**thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, what's up? I hope some people are reading this story, or I might feel very sad if it be otherwise :)**

**haha**

**so yeah, read, and be merry.**

_

* * *

Recap:_

_I drew back farther and hissed. "Get away! Get away from me!" I pleaded._

_He held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture, a kindly look on his old face._

"_Please Miss; you call to us like a beacon." He ventured inarticulately. _

"W-what?" I stammered. Why did things always turn so weird when all I wanted was normalcy?

He appeared chagrined. "I mean, that's not what I meant! What I meant, is that, uhh…we've-we've followed you here."

"You've been _following_ me?!" I blurted.

Edward grabbed my arm, and swung me around to face him. In my moment of distress, I had forgotten he was there.

"Bella! Bella- what's going on? What's wrong?" He said, with lines of worry on his face.

I looked at him and saw what he saw.

Me, staring and shouting into empty space.

Me, freaking out.

"There's a- a ghost." I fumbled, my eyes staring wildly into his.

The elderly ghost bent his head and rubbed his neck in an embarrassed gesture. "I know they shouldn't have picked me as spokesman! I told them! I did, I did, I said: 'Oh, not me, I've never been one with a way with words.' But no, they said, they SAID: "George, you've gotta be the one to talk to her. You're old and harmless looking, with no spooky wounds on ya.' Well look what I've did. She's gone and misunderstood what I was saying, and thinks I'm scary."

I distantly heard Edward's response to what I said, but it didn't register. I stared at the ghost man named George in his vintage coat, the coat he _died_ in, and my eyes widened. "They?"

"Wait, yes, but—Guys! Get back!" He barked at the trees.

But it was too late. I saw many pairs of eyes peeking around the trees. Ghostly legs and arms had already stepped out. Some didn't pay heed to what George said, and stepped out fully. My jaw dropped at their gory appearances. Many were missing limbs, heads. Some had scratches and cuts, bullet wounds and bruises from being strangled. But this wasn't what scared me the most.

George wasn't referring to a few ghosts.

No, before me stood hundreds.

I faced Edward and let out a little scream. "Go, now! GO!"

His eyes widened, and quicker than lighting he scooped me up by habit and began running.

"No! No, let me run. I'm faster."

He began to protest, but he took one look in at my face and realized my urgency. He lowered me to the ground, and let me pick him up.

I managed a smile at the perversity of the situation. Usually it was he that was stronger and faster than me. However, I was the newborn vampire; I would be the stronger one for a little while.

I began to pump my legs as fast as they could go, and ran.

"Look what you've done! You've gone and scared her! That's no way to treat a lady!" George's words drifted to my ears as I ran in the opposite direction.

Well, there was no way those ghosts were going to catch up to me this time.

"Bella," Edward began, but seemed at a loss for words.

But I knew what he meant. "There were ghosts--lots of them--they followed us here." I said breathlessly.

His brow crinkled. "Why?"

"I. Don't. Know." I could hear the hysteria creeping up in my voice.

Edward could hear it too, and he reached his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

If only I knew if would be.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "They said something about me 'calling to them like a beacon'."

Edward appeared deep in thought. "Is it possible that—"

A hand reached out and wrenched me off my feet. Surprised, Edward fell back first onto the snowy ground.

"Bella?!" He said shocked, and looked up. "Bella!"

But I was already 20 feet away, being dragged off by a rather gruesome looking ghost.

"Hi, my name's Dave, I'm really sorry about this." He said congenially. Well as congenial as a man with a gaping whole in his chest could sound. "It's just we needed you for like, two seconds. That's all. Just two seconds."

I really doubted they only wanted me for two seconds.

"Wait, how can you remember your name?" I said with honest curiosity.

He seemed surprised, as if he were expecting a different response. "Well," He said in a conversational tone, "I only died about four months ago. Now, George? He's an especially cool and particular case. He died, oh gosh, how long ago? About eighty or ninety years? He can still remember his name. We think maybe he held onto it by sheer willpower. Maybe, you know, he had a really cool lineage or something."

This fellow was way too wordy.

"Well, Dave, it was very---nice--meeting you. But I have to go." I said, trying to wiggle out of his arms while keeping a conversational tone to help mask my fear.

"I know, Bella. I'm really, really sorry. But we just need you for a few minutes, remember?"

"I thought you said two seconds?" I challenged.

His face flickered with some emotion, and he waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Two seconds, a few minutes, what does it matter? We have all the time in the world, don't we?"

I shuddered and looked at him.

"What do you mean? I don't have all the time in the world." I said slowly.

His eyes narrowed. "Well, how can you be in Antarctica while wearing only one jacket and live? And one of your—friends—is here. He saw—"

I cut him off. "One of my _friends?!_ From my human life?!"

I realized my mistake.

A little laugh burst from him. "We know you're not alive, just like us. But we're not _quite_ sure what you are. Like I said, one of your friends says he was there when that guy you were carrying bit you. You know, like a vampire?"

"J-Jake?" I stuttered. "Jake's dead? He's a ghost, he's with you?" My mind jumped to horrible conclusions.

Jake. Jake _couldn't_ be dead. He couldn't.

Dave looked confused. "No, he doesn't remember his name. He's been dead about two years now…"

I let out a little breath. Jake. He was still alive. Jake was one of the few things I could remember about my human life.

"He came from Washington, and he has a rather large knife sticking from his chest—"

My bark of laughter cut Dave off. "Bloody man? He's with you?"

Dave frowned. "Here in FGU, we don't give each other names according to our deaths. It's disrespectful. We know call 'Bloody man' Ervin." Dave wrinkled his nose in distaste. "George came up with that name."

I chuckled and then stopped. "Wait, what's FGU?"

Dave gave me a superior look and smiled. "FGU stands for Friendly Ghosts United."

"You guys have an organization?" I spluttered.

"Yes, it's for friendly ghosts who will do whatever means necessary to move onto the other side." He looked down at me pointedly.

"And you think I can help?"

"We know you can."

"And you seriously want me to help an organization named 'FGU'?"

Dave looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, well maybe we shouldn't have had little Bobby name it, but still! What it means is the same, even if the abbreviation is dumb."

I said nothing.

"To be quite honest, we all thought Ervin was lying when he said he knew you. We were like 'you do NOT know Bella Swan!' and he was like 'Yes, yes I do. I think.' And then again, we kind of hoped he did know you. It would make things a whole lot easier."

"How did you guys know that I could see you?" I asked quietly.

Dave looked up and appeared hesitant. "There was another organization member of ours, her name was Helen. She…well, to be quite honest, she…had some different ideas. And she said you saw her. Right before you left Washington?"

A feeling of horror crept to my dead heart, and froze it even deeper. Could Helen possibly be the red haired ghost that stood next to the car and glared at me with the white hot intensity of the sun? HER? I hoped it was not.

"Did she…did she have reddish wild hair?" I ventured weakly, my eyes closed.

"Yes." Dave said crisply.

I tried to jerk out of his arms and run away. "Then I'm not coming to meet your ghost friends."

I tried to jerk away and nearly made it out of the encirclement of his arms.

"Wait! Wait!" He said, struggling. "She's not with us though! She left. Remember, she had a difference of ideas?"

"Are you lying to me?" I said with a deathly calm.

"No, I'm not! I swear! Only—"

"Only what?"

"It's just—gosh… I really don't know how to phrase this."

"Just say it." I said with an impatient fear.

"Well, that's also mainly why we followed you. Sure, we hoped you could help us…but the main reason is that…well…"

I waited impatiently for him to continue.

"We also came to warn you. About Helen. She, well, she's out for revenge."

"Why should I care?" I said callously.

"Because it's you she wants to hurt."

* * *

**I know, I threw a couple of twists in there. fun stuff.**

**thanks for reading!**

**and please drop me a review, if you'd be so kind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it's taken me 2 or 3 weeks to post this. Like everyone else, I am very busy. In fact, the only reason I have the chance to write this is that I'm sick today and stayed home!**

**thanks for the reviews and support you guys have been given me!**

* * *

"_We also came to warn you. About Helen. She, well, she's out for revenge."_

"_Why should I care?" I said callously._

"_Because it's you she wants to hurt."_

I snorted. "And I'm so afraid of ghosts."

Dave's face darkened almost imperceptibly. "But we can be veeeeery scary. Promise."

"Right."

"Yes, Right."

We were quiet for a few moments, and I couldn't help but wonder where Edward was. I had just been dragged away, and he wasn't even following? I couldn't believe that. I knew he'd be here soon.

"Annnnnd…We're here!" Dave stated unexpectedly, and I slid out of his arms.

"Oh?" I said, and was startled by having a dozen or so pairs of ghost eyes staring up at me. "_Oh._"

"Hey guys! Brought her back! I told her we didn't mean to scare her." Dave said in his famous friendly tone.

"Hi Bella!" They chorused.

"**BELLA!**" Boomed a voice much louder than the others. A voice, I realized as a bulky figure elbowed his way through the crowd, that belonged to one Ervin/Bloody man.

"Hi?" I said weakly.

**BELLA! HOW ARE YOU? I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" **Ervin/Bloody man said in a very loud voice as he embraced me in a choking hug.

I heard the whispers that shivered through the ghosts, and I most certainly caught the superior glance Ervin gave the other ghosts.

"So this is Bella, everyone. She can help us with our problems." Dave told the crowd of ghosts, which probably numbered at around twenty or so; not the hundreds that I had originally thought they numbered at.

I pulled away from Ervin. "I will, will I?

Dave had the decency to look chagrined.

"Well, we had hoped you would. You know, we've come a long way to see you."

"I'm just not…not quite in the mood to play the ghost whisperer, okay? In fact, I don't think I will ever be." I said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

The group of ghosts drew in a deep breath in unison and I wondered absently if it they were one combined thing, not individuals.

"But you have to! Or else we'll just-just…stay here. That's not fair!" they seemed to shout.

I felt bad for a moment. I was a ghost once, and I remembered the hopeless and trapped feeling that comes with being a ghost. But honestly, I just wanted to put the whole ghost thing behind me. All I wanted was to fix my vampire problems, be a good vampire and be with Edward forever…be happy…be normal…or at least be as normal as a vampire can be.

"Bella. Bella." Ervin/Bloody man said in a strained tone. "I helped you when you first became a ghost. I think that was very nice of me. The nice thing for you to do is to help me in return. And," Ervin continued in a quieter and more embarrassed tone, " I kind of promised these guys you would help them."

"You had no right to!" I shouted, startling the other ghosts.

The ghosts seemed to have clued into what Ervin had just said. They shivered angrily. "Did you lie to us, Ervin?! You said she'd help!"

"I did! I did! She will!" Ervin said frantically, making placating downward gestures with his hands.

I snorted.

Through all of this Dave looked on with a calm and detached expression. He silenced the group with a single motion of his hand, and they instantly quieted. What he said next surprised me.

"Okay then. You can go, Bella." He said, not meeting my eyes.

The group gasped. Pandemonium erupted.

"But you said!"

"She was going to help!

"We can't just let her go, we've come so far!"

"But the light around her…"

The crowd shivered with indignation.

Dave made the motion with his hand again, and the group unwillingly quieted. "Everybody shut up! If Bella wants to go, we'll let her. We can't make anybody do anything they don't want to do. FGU stands for friendly ghosts united; and friendly ghosts don't blackmail people. You may go, Bella." He said, turning back to me. "I hope you'll visit us sometime. If you want to, all you have to do is look for these copse of trees. We'll be here."

I carefully searched his eyes for any anger or deceit. There was none.

"…Thank you?" I muttered and slowly turned around.

"Oh, and Bella? This Helen girl, we could protect you from her. And really, only ghosts can." Dave added on with an ironic smile.

I began to walk away slowly. Then I ran, ran as fast as I could.

I only looked back once, and in it I finally saw the group of ghosts as individuals. For some reason I expected them all to have to the same face, or maybe their faces would combine in a collage and make one angry face. Instead they were all different, with varying shades of anger or sadness. And in this I felt the most guilty then I probably had in my whole life. Even if I remembered it.

Because some looks can kill, even if just on the inside.

* * *

As I ran, I made a three point plan.

Find Edward

Go home to the Cullen's

Forget ghosts

Should be easy, right?

I decided that running was a truly marvelous thing. I also decided that thought was very clichéd. But it truly was marvelous to run in such a beautiful place as Antarctica because in a way there was a sun, even if hidden through the clouds. The wind that ran through my hair was clean and the same temperature of my skin. It was just so _nice_.

I traveled in what I hoped was the same direction of where I last left Edward. And sure enough, I saw him.

It was a little at first. Kind of a hazy figure. Then when I got closer, I saw him looking at the sky with a lost expression on his face. His expression reminded me much of a lost child's, and it made me want to run up and gather him in my arms. I saw his reddish hair in the distance, strangely much more red in the exquisite light. He turned towards me and exclaimed.

"Bella! Where'd they take you? I couldn't follow, I didn't see you." He said desperately and moved to gather me in his arms.

As he moved I saw over his shoulder. I gasped. The red, which I thought was his hair from a distance, was not.

"Why, hello there, Bella." Said Helen, her eyes glinting with malice.

"Bella?" Edward inquired after hearing me gasp.

When he spoke, Helen turned towards him and glared at him with such an intensity, she seemed to leak hate as if there was so much in her that her body could not contain it.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him away a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We've got a little friend here." I said tensely, staring down Helen.

"Another ghost?" Edward asked.

It was at this moment that Helen chose to speak.

"I've been waiting here for you, Bella." She said while still keeping her eyes fixated on Edward. "I figured if I stayed with _him_, I'd find you. Not the most pleasant choice, but the most effective outcome."

I cringed at her voice, which was gurgly as if she were underwater and twisted with bitterness.

"So what did you want?" I said, my voice only wavering a little under my confident façade.

She smiled a horrifying smile that pulled at the scratches on her face. Then looked at the sky. "And this sky, I have to say it is the same exact sky which I died under. On a different continent, of course, but still the same sky. I daresay your _Edward_ remembers it."

I felt my stomach drop. "What do you mean?" I asked, suspended in fear.

"If it is too much for your small and naïve brain to handle, then here it is much plainer: Edward killed me."

I took an involuntary step back, afraid. I knew there was only way a ghost could be released from the this world; to kill his or her murderer. But then something occurred to me.

"Wait, no he didn't. He couldn't of." I protested.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward embraced me protectively.

Helen's calm façade slipped off. "DON'T ACT AS IF YOU HAVE A HEART! YOU HAVE NONE!" She shrieked at Edward and made as if to attack him.

I quickly stepped out of his embrace and stood in front of him to stop her, more afraid than I had ever been.

"Stop! Edward couldn't have killed you!" And as soon as I thought it, my own thoughts answered me. _His rebellious period._

"You don't think I know who killed me?! I do! Him!" She spewed, so angry she was almost past words. She moved in a series of barely controlled angry jerks, her hair flying about her head like a flame.

"But Edward didn't kill girls." I said only a little bit uncertainly.

But even as I said it the tiniest trickle of truth trickled into my head. It was very possible that Edward could have killed her.

And if he did, then we were in huge danger.

* * *

**ooooooooh. hahaha**

**was this chapter okay?**

**review and let me know! I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
